


I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show.

by crazyfast



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, 2017!Phan, Dan and Phil are very much in love, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, New Year, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyfast/pseuds/crazyfast
Summary: On new year's eve is when we choose what to bring with us for the rest of our years. It mostly doesn't work, mostly.





	I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something that was on my mind and i wrote to give me hope. One day, i will have my very own things, and to get there i have to find hope and do the things that i love.  
> This new year, i take my time to remind you, whoever you are, that you should take care of yourself and do the things you love. Keep love in your life and keep hope. Hold on, there's a future for you, stay to witness it.  
> There's something new out there! Go find it. 
> 
> I wish you light, great things and a happy new year! 
> 
> \- If there's mistakes of any kind in this story, feel free to point it out. -

Dan was craving his arrival station, but he can't say he gets tired of the train.

He boldly would say that he was missing it, now that his home was Manchester, the ones he would visit was his parents, and the one who got him forever was Phil. Then, long train rides full of feelings expecting to be melted out on someone who he doesn't saw for a while was a quite rare thing, and he actually liked. It seemed romantic.

Some song in his ear, beautiful scenarios of colors, nature and hills, and he was suddenly a protagonist of a slightly cheesy and poorly written movie.  
Everyone was cheering for him, everyone was grabbing their lovers hand, everyone was ready to cry when he would arrive to his destination and jump dramatically into his lover's arms.

He did it. They did it.

"Phil!" he blasts when both of their bodies meet and hold one another thigh.

"Dan!"

"Why do you make me miss you so much? It was just a few days." he whispers on Phil's ear.

"I only make you, because you make me." Phil whispers back.

Dan quickly drop a kiss to Phil's cheek, quickly, because in reality they are not protagonists on a movie, in reality, they much prefer to not be in the spotlight.

The hug breaks, their smiles never, conversation starts.

"How was Christmas?" both of them asks.

"It could've been better." their answers, which were long and detailed about everything, everyone, every meal, conversation and awkward situations, that the had already told each other through their phones but they were telling again anyway, could be summarized in that one phrase, "It could have been better."

Everything they don't do together, even when they don't admit it, could've been better if they were together.

 

                      

They were staying at Phil's parents house, like the good old times, that actually are not that old as was just a year before, but somehow it still tasted like nostalgia.

There were greetings and hugs from everyone and, as always, that was enough to melt away the coldness from outside.

"Why do i feel like i don't see you in ages, Daniel?" Phil's mom says looking at the boy with fondness.

"Because we love each other too much." Dan says with a wild smile and a giggle.

Phil could never look away.

 

                       

That night, 30 of December of 2010, they played games and laughed, like every other night when they were together. 

That night, Dan and Phil confessed, for the thousandth time, their love for each other. Like every other night when they were together.

That dawn, 31 of December of 2010, they made love quietly, slowly, like a waltz. Like they did every other night when there were people on rooms around them.

It was nothing new, not at all. At the same time, it was only the last day of a year Dan would never thought it would be his.  
In the arms of a man he would never thought he would be in.

Dan was looking to his eyes, he could see everything, fell everything.

Mesmerized, Dan could never look away.

 

                      

Dinner was amazing, like it always would be around the Lester's.

Despite that a few people of Phil's family were there, which always made Dan a sweat ball, in that particular reunion he was feeling more welcomed than he ever felt around them. Everything seemed somehow already new.

And hopeful. Everything seemed hopeful, like it was on the edge but, at the same time, laying back, like it was waiting for something to happen; waiting for something that he didn't feared.

 

                      

A hand covered up Dan's mouth.  
It was Phil.

Dan knew he was no fun, he could recognize Phil only by the softness of his hand. And of course his smell, oh his smell.  
There was no play with Dan.

"Remain quiet, this is a kidnap." Phil spoke and grabbed Dan by the hip, forcefully trying to drag Dan with him.

"What the hell?" Dan tries to say but it is stuffy, and as he is not strong enough, being dragged away without many effort.

Phil doesn't say anything, so Dan lick his hand.

"Hey!" Phil take the hand away, "Ew." he continues to drag Dan, "You can't lick me wherever you want. Invasive."

Dan exhale exasperated, "Says who is kidnapping me! Dragging me! Telling me to stay quiet!" Phil chuckles.

"Phil! What kind of kink is that?" And now he giggles what makes Dan giggle too but he still says "I don't consent! Red! Red!" a little bit too loud.

"Shhhh!" Phil let him go. "It's not a kink! Please consent, i'm trying to take you somewhere but sneaking. We're sneaking." he says looking at the sides.

"But why?"

"Because my family will be upset."

"But to where?"

"To romance!" Phil grabs him from behind again.

"Phil!" Dan giggles. "You planned a sneak romantic new year's surprise?" he says getting away from Phil's embrace.

"Yes." Phil blushes.

Dan has a theory that no matter how many years passes by, Phil will always make butterflies in Dan's stomach, he will always steal his words, will always make his head spin and make him feel like fainting.

"You better not be asking me to marry you!" Dan is serious, but his eyes says that if Phil actually did it, if Phil did anything, Dan would say "Yes" and "I do" and "Forever".

Phil knew it as well, and even though he was scared, that glow of those unspoken words in Dan's eyes or anything else it might be, could never scare him away. He would say "Marry me?" and "I do" and "Forever".

He could never run away.

 

 

The weather was chilly, a quite pleasing winter cold, but still one that made them glue at each other, which they both would never complain about. 

Dan was starting to get a clue on what they were about to do as he started recognizing the streets and where it possibly would lead.

Two more streets and he was sure, "Where we went that night that i cried about the future, and we imagined how would be our house." he says smiling and Phil looks at him like that was the most important thing, the most important night.

 

 

"Can i open my eyes yet?" Dan whined.

"No, wait. You're so impatient!"

Dan can hear some more noises and then he gets permission to open his eyes, and he is welcomed with a "Surprise!" and a shy smile by Phil.

For a abandoned roof, it was looking like the most romantic place Dan, with limited romantic experiences, had ever went.

It had white fairy lights, a picnic blanket, cushions and chocolate. And Phil. It had Phil, a brighter light, shinning in the middle of it, with a expectantly smile, with Dan's heart and attention. With Dan all.

Dan ran to him, embracing him tightly. He placed his mouth on Phil's ear. For a second, with all the adrenaline of love falling to keep him sane, he almost whispered "I do" like he said he would, but he just smiled more at the thought and said "I loved it." and Phil giggled, "I love you." he says it and Phil says it back.

 

 

Resting four minutes for the new year, they were leaning on the, on Dan's opinion, not very trustful walls of the roof, looking at the city beneath them.

Red nose and red cheeks, Phil turned to him, "One day, Dan, call me crazy but i can see, one day, you and me, in the roof of our very own house."

Dan thinks it was the exactly same thing Phil told him that other night when they first were in this same spot.

"I can see so many things that, one day, will be our very own things." he continues.

Dan smile, "Me too. We already had this conversation before, you know how i feel, i was supposed to not like this feeling, the feeling that makes me think that i know about the future, that makes me think that i can see things, that i have words in my head and heart telling me exactly how life is going to be if i stay by your side, and the felling that this words is the gospel truth. I know i was supposed to not trust it, but i have this feeling attached at me like i have my skin, and- Phil" Dan giggles "I love it."

Phil was looking stunned, dizzy, like he was caught out of surprise.

He opened his mouth, but Dan continued, without knowing where the hell this romantic speech was coming from, "I want it all, Phil. I want it all with you." he paused for a second "I told you earlier that you better should not be asking me to marry you, but in my mind, all i had was i do. Like, seriously, don't ask me to marry you now but i fucking do." Phil laughed.

A alarm that Phil have set in his phone started ringing letting them know that it was the 10 seconds countdown to midnight, "2011, let's do this, bitch" Dan spoke.

"No!" Phil laughed, "Dan. No. Like-Why? I had a speech! Not you! Where the hell did those amazing words came from? Now you made me cry and i didn't asked you what i had to ask and-"

Fireworks. So many fireworks, they guessed as they never looked away.

"And it's 2011!" Phil lips wrapped Dan's one on a kiss, interrupting him in the middle of a "What?"

After a while, they broke, searching for air and answers.

"Happy new year." Phil said, Dan giggled still a little confused, "Happy new year."

Before speaking again they found themselves almost hipnotize on each other's faces. The glow, the bright, the colors, it's was like explosions every time, so it was nothing new, nothing that they had never seen before, but amusing and incredible as ever.

Like fireworks. Fireworks like them; Like it was very new.

Phil caught his breath back, remembering that, yeah, it was very new. They had news to come, and future, and hope, and so many very own things, "So, wanna move in with me next year?"

 

 

2017\. Dan doesn't want to give a lot of public opinions on this year, if people knew that he had a fantastic year they would probably say he's problematic or something.

He could genuinely say that it was a bad year, it was true. In general, thinking about the world and people of it, it was not a very pleasant year, which made him sad, but at least it's the future, at least there's change, and, like, he can't think about a year that was amazing for the world.

But Dan, he had a great one. He have to say that every one he spent with Phil, somehow, was great, some even incredible and amazing, even with his constant sadness. Keeping love in your life keep life good, he learned.

They had so many own things now. Their own career, viewers and supporters, dreams that came true, kitchen utensils. Their own family, that for now constitutes of him, Phil, their houseplants and some The Sims 4 characters, but it would get bigger one day.

Now, they had their own life, their very own unbelievable and real life.

 

 

Resting four minutes for the new year, they were on the deck of the boat, watching the river. 

"That's lame!" was what Dan said when Phil announced that he had a different idea for what to do on new year's eve; taking both of their families on a cruise through the River Thames. "That's tourists shit."

"Might be, but it's fancy, and we never went on one of those through Thames." Dan made a not so happy face. "It's new! We never do shit on new year. And it would be cool spending it with both of our families."

"Yeah..." Dan said not so sure.

"Everyone already agreed." Phil said leaving the room.

"Phil!"

Now that he was there, after a amazing meal, wine, great music and laughs provided by making fun of the tourists; with Phil's arms around his hips, their families near them and that chilly breeze on their noses, he could say that it was the best idea for a new year's eve Phil ever had. It could be only his tipsy talking but he was so fucking happy.

Phil glued his lips on Dan's ear, making him shiver. He whispered "We already have a future, Dan. We made so much, didn't we?" Dan nodded.

"You said that we shouldn't do something cheesy for this moment as it is so important and then it would be lame and i agreed, yeah i did, but i love you so much, Daniel Howell, and what i love even more is joking with you, so..." Phil interrupted himself by giggling.

Dan was lost. His head was spinning. He recorded that they said those shits about not wanting it to be cheesy to one thing, and if it was it, then, well, he would die now. He would totally not survive this.

"We are almost in time to counting down to 2018!" a man with a ridiculous broadcaster voice announced on a microphone.

Phil squeezed Dan's hips and bit his ear, whispering again, "Don't make a scene." and letting him go.

The next minutes happened while Dan held his breath. Happened so fast but so slow that Dan couldn't even close his mouth.

Phil grabbed the broadcaster voice man microphone from his hand and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, i would like to request your attention for a minute." Everyone looked at him.

See, Phil wasn't this type of person. Even after a tour and doing a amount of ridiculous things for millions of people on the internet, he was the type of person to hide and run from the spotlight. But, after him and Dan coming out with their relationship to the world, he found himself wanting them to be the main characters on life.

If he could make a scene, he damn would. "I always dreamed about letting the world know how much i love the one that i love. Lately, we're doing that slowly and more clear, and i absolutely love it. So, that man there..." Phil pointed at Dan, "Daniel Howell. Say hi Dan." Dan blushed and waved awkwardly.

"He is the one that i love. The one that i give everything for. And that gives everything to me. I own him my life, and all of my happiness. I own him my dreams and all of my very own things, things that are ours. We dreamed about one day having them, owning them; owning great things and forever this great love. Back on new years eve of 2010 i asked him if he would move out with me for the first time, tonight, Daniel Howell, i want to ask you..." he dropped on one knee "Do you want to officially move your life to mine?"

And now they were, funnily, they were the main characters in this moment of life.

It was the same good sensation of protagonism they felt when they came out, but this time live and more real. To people that never saw them before, just like in a movie. Everyone was holding their breath, everyone seemed on the verge to cry.

Of course, both of them thought about the possibility of being beaten to death by the people around them, homofobia was one of the things that made them hide for all this years, but Phil wanted to be on flesh for once, he wanted to be lame and bold, heterosexual couples could do this shit all the time, he wanted their very own time.

"I fucking do." Dan said like he was about to break.

And he did. They all did.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Dan jumped dramatically on his lover's arms.

There's was a countdown. There was more cheers and loud noise. There was kisses and hugs, from each other and from their families. There was future and hope. There was fireworks. So many fireworks, they guessed as they never looked away.

Fireworks like them; Like it was very new.

And it was.

It always was and it would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it give me kudos, i love a big V (validation). 
> 
> Also, if you're still feeling a little bit festive, you could check out my christmas fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936441 
> 
> x


End file.
